


Two doors, two lights; Second Night

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Canon-divergence?, Fear, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Fnaf King, Gen, Nighy Guard!Mark, Not based off of Fnaf the musical, Second night, Spooks - Freeform, Suspense, Unaware it's a video game, YouTuber trapped in a videogame, aninatronics, fnaf - Freeform, i dunno, it's not based /exactly/ off of his playthrough, reluctance, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Despite his reluctance, Mark returns to finish his job. There's no other way.Unfortunately, now that the Fnaf crew is aware of his presence, things have changed.





	Two doors, two lights; Second Night

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with more of this drivel? Me.
> 
> Not sure if I'm going to write all five nights. I may squish three and four together. I just rewatched the first Fnaf vid, by the way.
> 
> Also, I watched Fnaf The Musical for the first time a few days ago. It is simultaneously the most ridiculous and hilarious thing I have ever seen. My lorg. Mark and Nate are great singers, too.

_Two doors, two lights; Second Night_

* * *

 

  The moment Mark entered the building, he regretted it.

   Well, honestly he had been regretting it the whole day, in between fitful rest. Amy had kissed him good bye as she went to work that morning, and he cuddled against Chica Bica on his bed, mind tumbling and stomach churning.

    He kept waking, paranoid that he had heard breathing - but when he opened his eyes, the room was awash with daylight, and only Chica's little doggy snuffles filled the silence.

    Ethan, who had been home when Mark got ready to go, seemed like he wanted to say something. Mark obviously was worried about something. He was muttering fretfully to himself, gabbing the keys to the office, eyes glazed yet darting around.

   "Mark? Is- is everything okay?"

    Mark plastered on a smile for his youngest friend. "Everything's fine! Hunky-dory even. I just, uh, was trying to remember if I took my AD(H)D meds today. Y'know, since my sleep schedule is all backwards now."

    Ethan gave a small laugh, but didn't really believe him. But he let it go - Mark was someone who wore his heart on his sleeve, and he'd tell them eventually what was on his mind.

   Mark managed to leave, and made it there earlier than the previous night, despite his reluctance. He sat in the car, fiddling with the building keys his manager, Scott, had given him.

   Honestly, it was odd enough that the manager would give the _new_ nightguard the whole set of building keys (Granted, it was only two keys; the building and storage keys). But Mr. Cawthorn had seemed dead tired, smile strained when he handed them over. Mark thought it would be better to not ask.

    Mark did wonder if he knew about the animatronics, though.

    _Well, that dude on the phone knew they got "quirky" at night, or something. So maybe?_

_But why would they-?_

   Mark's alarm chimed - five minutes to midnight. With a heavy sigh, he got out of his car, and entered the building.

* * *

_Midnight_

    Things seemed normal, and calm for the time being. Some part of Mark tried to rationalize, wondering if the previous night had truly been some sort of paranoia hallucination.

   But he knew the truth.

   And when he had first opened the camera to the Stage, Freddy was staring straight at him.

   So he kept checking the cameras at intervals - sticking mostly with the side Halls, the Main Stage, and Pirate Cove.

* * *

_1 AM to 2 AM_

    He risked glancing at the stage again, despite his power already being down to _79%_

    Bonnie and Chica were gone.

   He quickly flippe through the cameras, overly conscious of power dropping, dropping percentage. He found Chica in the Party Room, and Bonnie in the Storage Closet.

   (How had he even gotten in there without the key?)

    He made sure to check Pirate Cove, but the curtain remained shut. One last glance revealed that Bonnie and Chica had moved once more, on a definitive path.

   One aiming straight for his doors.

* * *

_3 AM_

    The moment he turned on his light and saw Bonnie's face illuminated in its flickering glow, he slammed his hand on the door button.

   " _Yu'reNo'Gettin'MyGibblits!_ "

    Mark ignored the lingering pain in his hand, quickly racing the few steps to the other side to check the other light. No Chica.

    He glanced once more at the monitor on his desk, flipping the laptop open. It instantly powered on, beginning to use power. But he had to be sure.

    She seemed to be back in the Party Room for now.

   He would have breathed in relief, but anxiety and fear wound his ribcage too tightly. He quickly shut the monitor, and checked the light in his left door.

   Bonnie's shadow lingered.

    _Power: 41%_

 _"I'm so boned,"_ he whispered hoarsely.

   He left it for a few minutes, then checked it again.

    No shadow. He lifted the door once more, and turned to check the other.

    " _Effing dammit!_ " He spat, slamming it shut as Chica's grin flashed in the illumination.

    This night couldn't get any worse.

* * *

_5 AM_

  He had forgotten to check on Pirate Cove man.

  "Shiitake," he muttered, sweat dropping off of him in rivulets. It weighed his hair down, fluffy strands dropping in front of his eyes. He smoothed it back once more so he could see the screen as he flipped up the monitor.

    The fox was gone.

    " _Oh tiddy sprinkles!_ "

    He remembered the earlier phone call; the advice given to him about Foxy.

    He forgot.

    And there was an empty set glaring at him, mockingly. He quickly switched cameras, trying to figure out the fox's direction, and found him streaking down the left hallway at a frightening speed.

    Mark launched himself to the side, managing to hit the button while also slamming his weight painfully against the wall. But he ignored the pain and stood up, looking at the door with wide eyes.

    _Bang, bang, bang._

_. . . thwt thwt thw t  t h w t. . ._

    At the sound of retreating footsteps, Mark checked the camera, seeing the curtain drawn closed once more. He ignored the dropping power; the buzzing of electricity holding the doors down. He didn't trust to open it - especially with how fast that thing had gotten there in.

    A slight screech. Mark turned in fear, ready to slam the other door shut, when there was a sudden, rising hum as the backup generator reset the power.

    Mark fell to his knees with a slight sob. Stress taking its toll on his body.

    Six AM.

     He had survived another night.

     

**Author's Note:**

> QOTP: Do you like soda? If so, what kind?
> 
> My Answer: Coke-a-cola is my usual go-to. But I also like Cream Soda, Root Beer, Jones Sodas, etc. basically nothing too chemical tasting or Peach flavored.


End file.
